The end of the world
by Neko11
Summary: AU. What would you do if you knew today was the end of the world? It's really scary and frightening. But Zoro isn't alone, he has someone precious to spend the last remaining hours with. Rated T because of a little swearing, just to be safe. Pls enjoy!


**Well, this is a short oneshot I dreamt of … in my dream the world was going to be destroyed by a huge comet (scary thought, though it was weird) and somehow I thought this could be a new idea for a fic and soon this story practically wrote itself... oh yeah, and sorry for the bad title, I suck at that ^-^ If you have any better suggestions please feel free to tell me ;) **

**For those who read the other stories of me that are still in-progress: Don't worry, I'm always working on the new chapters but I need some time. I promis I will update them next week :)**

**And for now, I hope it's not too bad, please enjoy!**

**AU, Pairing: Zoro x Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

_****~The end of the world~****_

Today is our last day to live.

Those shocking news really frightened everyone to no end. Just like that, it hit us all very hard, it punched us like a strong fist right into the face. No big preparations. We will probably never know since when the government knows this, but after all, it doesn't really matter anymore.

The world would be destroyed. All of sudden, without any warnings. Today were our last 24 hours to live.

They said it on the radio. They told us on television. They rang the alarm bells and sirens. They told us to calm down and not to panic. Don't panic, stay calm. Are they out of their mind? How could we possibly stay calm after hearing that the world was going to end the next day? How could we not cry and panic and scream and shout after learning something like that?

And they said we should stay at home, shut all the doors and windows and go into the cellar, with lots of foods and stuff we need to survive. In case we could somehow survive and maybe had to stay inside for a few days, or maybe weeks, even month or years...

Was that even possible? To survive such a long period? It wasn't, right? And surely there was no way to survive such a terrible occurrence, was there one?

Wow, I'm drifting off again. Thinking about this and that... it's not important anymore. Funny how you are forced to learn to just think about the most important and meaningful things in life. But on the other hand, why bothering to think anymore? I shouldn't do that. Not now, not today.

I looked at my watch on my right wrist. Close to seven pm. A deep and sad sigh escaped my throat. Two more hours. Only two more hours, it is a weird feeling.

The government said there is no way to avoid that occurrence. They spotted the meteorite too late and it's too huge to do anything against it. Just because of this fucking, stupid, huge meteorite … it doesn't just destroy a planet. It destroys all of the wonderful things here, the beautiful nature, the earth. It kills everything and everyone, children, women, men, innocent people, murderers, animals…. anything. A horrible thought. But I can't help it. Can you really blame me for thinking about that?

We only came to know about this awful desaster that will occur soon this morning. This. Fucking. Morning! They didn't care to tell us earlier, did they? If I could, I would go and kick their asses. For lying to us, telling us everything was alright while they watch a damn huge meteorite nearing us with twice the size of the moon! Can you believe that? Honestly, I still can't. Okay, it surely wouldn't have changed that much if we had learned about or fate earlier … but still. It annoyed me.

Woops, drifting off again...

„Zoro?" I hear a voice beside me, it is barely a whisper but I catch it. I know the owner of this wonderful voice too well. I slowly turn my head to the side, trying to force a small smile at my boyfriend.

Luffy smiles back, and I can tell by the honest look in his wonderful brown eyes that it's a true smile. Yeah, that's Luffy for you. He is always able to smile, no matter what kind of situation he was in. But maybe this time he just offers me a smile to cheer me up. But it helps, it really does. His beautiful smile gives me a strange yet comfortable warmth inside me that spreads through my body.

Luffy is like a sun, even if he doesn't know it. I love him so much.

As if he has read my thoughts, he bents forwards and kisses me softly on the lips. I first blink in surprise, then I close my eyes and kiss back.

Both of us are sitting next to each other on a footbridge at the harbour. We both love the ocean a lot. But I can tell from Luffy's look how much more he loves it than me. He always tells me that freedom is waiting for us somewhere out there, somewhere over the ocean.

We are watching the sunset, it is so beautiful and a breathtaking sight. To think this is the last sunset I will ever see sends a cold shiver down my spine.

Normally there are hundreds of people around, laughing, enjoying themselves by drinking, fishing or sailing, some people who just sit there and stare at the unbelievable wide ocean. Or some people who simply come by to take a short walk at the harbour.

But not tonight. Tonight it is only me and Luffy. We try to enjoy our last hours but somehow both of us can't seem to shake off that stupid tautness. We try to think of something else, not of what lays before us – but we have to face it. We have no other choice, as hard as it may be.

The hours before we have decided it was no use to flee to another country and hope that the impact won't be so bad over there. It was too late and too many other people had the same idea. There is no way we can flee. Besides, experts already told us that we need a miracle to survive, no matter on which part of the earth we are. The frigging' meteorite is too big and too fast, it will kill us all. We have no chance.

Our friends – Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook and Robin, have been together with us for most of this day since we were told about the meteorite. We sat together in a nice warm place somewhere in nature and talked – about every kind of stuff, about our fears, wishes, feelings, emotions, everything. We also cried together and apologized for every stupid comment we made in the past or every dumb thing we did. But we still hadn't lost our humor and had lots of fun together despite the fact we are all going to die.

It had been a nice time with them. They truly are amazing friends.

But now only Luffy and me were together any more. The others all have families, parents they love, and spend their last time with. That is okay with us, we understand that. And it's a pity we can't do the same Because Luffy and me are orphans, we only have each other anymore. Only the two of us.

Luffy once had two older brothers when he was little, but he lost both of them in a car accident. Sad, isn't it? But maybe … we will soon meet precious people we lost again?

We break the kiss and gasp for air. Somehow, without me noticing it, the kiss had become quite deep and passionate. Luffy inhales the salty air and turns to look at the ocean once again.

Somehow, this is really weird. I feel uneasy.

No airplane was flying anymore, no car was to be seen on the streets, no busses, no trains, nothing. It feels like we are the only humans left on earth. Somehow, it is a nice feeling. But then, it is quite creepy. And I have to admit it is scary.

Never before in my life have I been so scared like now. Yeah, I am scared, I am truly afraid of what is going to happen.

„Zoro.." Luffy starts and deeply inhales again. I can see his hand is trembling and I immediately take it and hold it tight. Then Luffy turns his beautiful face to me again and surprised me – he is crying. Before I can say something he slumps forward and throws his arms around my neck.

Instinctivly I hug back and begin to gently rub his shivering back.

Soon I can hear soft sobs escaping his throat and he whimpers silently. I bit my lip to not start crying too – it was really hard in that kind of situation.

„Oh god Zoro.." I hear him cry even more and my t-shirt soon feels wet, but I couldn't care less about that. „I... don't wanna die..." he sobs loudly and it nearly breaks my heart.

Not knowing what to say, I softly whisper back: „I know Luffy … I know." Then an uncomfortable silence followed, leaving each of us in our own thoughts.

Soon after that I feel Luffy's back tense and I know the silence have become unbearable for him.

He finally breaks it by saying: „It can't be. It can't be. Zoro, tell me it is not true! Please, Zoro...we will still live right? We … won't die... right..?" his voice cracks at the end as he himself knows the answer already. I myself have to hold a sob back at hearing this tearful statement.

„Oh Luffy.." I softly whisper in his ear and finally give up in holding back the tears. Wanting to tell him everything was going to be alright, I bit my lip in the progress. I can't lie to him. I just am not able to do so. I'm sorry, Luffy. I wish I could. Maybe it would make you feel better ….

„Luffy..." I murmur again. We automatically hug each other more closer as if to never let go of the other. It was so scary to think this all soon would end. So damn damn scary. We will die. We will die. It repeats itself all over again in my mind and there is nothing I can do. I feel so damn helpless and weak. If only there was something we could do! But there was nothing for us to do, nothing beside sit and wait …

„I'm scared." I suddenly said and gulped deeply as if to emphasize my fear. Luffy first only hiccups a bit into my shirt. I don't await an answer anymore, but suddenly he gulpes as well.

Then he stopps and slowly looks up, while he doesn't let go of me of which I'm grateful. It feels comfortable to sit with him like that.

„Baka Zoro." he all of suddenl laughs while still crying. He clutches my shirt tightly and rubs his face against my collar bone, then he giggles again. I raise a brow and wipe a tear from my face, not wanting to admit I've been crying as well. „I'm scared too..." he says in all honesty while still crying, it makes me look dumb as I wanted to hide my tears.

„But, both of us are really stupid, ne?" he says and I can't help but blink at this statement. The world will end soon 'cause of that fuckin' meteorite, so he probably meant that it is only natural to feel scared... but once again, Luffy never fails to surprise me. Once again, I am wrong.

„We don't have to be scared." he answers instead.

„W-what?" I only stutter, half crying, half in surprise. My arms are still wrapped around his shoulders and my now-trembling hands rest on his small back. We look each other into the eyes, trying to never forget the other one's face and burn every precious memory of the other into our minds.

What is he trying to say? What is he telling me? My mind is racing, there are too many confusing and creepy thoughts in my mind, I can't seem to think straight. Blinking back a new wave of tears, I slightly shiver at a cold breeze of wind.

Luffy grins up to me like a seven-year old on Christmas, but there are still tears pouring down his cheeks.

„We don't have to be scared as long as we are not alone. And we are not alone! We have each other, right?" he says and causes me to smile as well. It always makes me smile how honest, and innocent Luffy is. He has such a pure soul... I love him so damn much...

„Luffy..." I start and hear my own voice trembling but ignore it. I somehow get the feeling, deep inside me, that he is right. We had each other, and there is nothing in the world that could rip us apart. Not even a stupid huge meteorite.

Then I just hugged him tightly and he hugged back once again. We stay like this for a few minutes and it becomes really comfortable. I could continue to sit like this forever. And I almost forget that we are sitting here to wait for the end of the world. Almost.

A cold gust of wind ruffles our hair and it gets stronger soon. Both Luffy and me start to shudder as we get a really bad feeling. But none of us says a word.

All of sudden a huge wave crashes down on us, the sea gets wild and more big waves are beginning to form. But we still won't let go of each other.

Then some terrifying and loud noises began to be heard. I have never heard anything like that before, it sounds terrible. It is so... unbelievable loud! I can't describe it. But still we wouldn't let go and still we hug each other. Another loud crashing sound followed and Luffy stirred, but didn't let go of me. The strong wind blows, and we have trouble to not get swapped away by the strong waves crashing down on us.

Then, it is already dark as the sun has set not too long ago, we can see a huge light into the sky. It is so bright that we can't even see the stars anymore. The bright and big light that looks like a huge ball of fire seems to come nearer and it's reflection is to be seen on the surface of the wild sea.

Still, Luffy and me are laying in each others arms, feeling the other's heartbeats.

Suddenly Luffy's huge chocolate brown eyes shine up to me, the tears are freely falling from both our faces. I can see the shocked look upon his face, and can't help but wonder what my face looks like at the moment. Then he quickly grasps my hand and holds it as tight as he can, never letting go of it. But we somehow still hug each other with one arm.

Then, as we almost can't see and hear anything anymore as there is too much light, wind, air pressure and water everywhere, the last thing I can see is his face.

His beautiful face with his wonderful eyes and a warm smile, just shining for me, even brighter than this meteorite in front of us.

And somehow, despite the fact that we are about to die right away, I feel his warmth, I feel protected and no fear anymore. I feel … safe.

**~**Owari**~**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, I really tried hard to make this one good! One thing though: I wanted to write this in present, so sorry if there are some thoughts of Zoro written in past. I'm just used to it^^ **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated, I'm always happy to get some feedback :3**

**~Take care! **


End file.
